1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of lottery games, and more particularly to a video lottery game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known lottery games generally include instant scratch-off ticket and on-line computerized games. An advantage of instant scratch-off ticket games is that a player knows instantly whether or not he has won a prize. Typically both instant scratch-off tickets and on-line computerized systems provide prize amounts that are paid on a pari-mutual basis. As a result, significantly decreased sales of instant scratch-off tickets can result after it is known that large prizes have been paid.
Many of the on-line computerized system games provide limited excitement for the players due to required waiting for drawings that determine the winning tickets. Further, a lottery agent often is required to operate the lottery terminal.
Video draw poker games often are skill-based games that do not require a lottery agent and can provide instant prize results. For example, a computer video draw poker game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,022. However, a non-skill game or a game of pure chance is a more suitable lottery game so that the less intelligent player is not penalized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,998 discloses a video gaming system including consumer operated terminals each having a video amusement game display and connected to a central controller which supervises the network of terminals. The consumer operated terminals can be customized for different types of games. The video gaming system includes a prize distribution arrangement with the central controller assigning a minipool to each terminal. The minipool represents a fixed number of game plays and a predetermined number of prizes. Examples of skill and non-skill games are disclosed.
It is desirable to provide a video lottery gaming system and video lottery gaming method that increases player participation and lottery sales.